Who's Laughing Now?
by cultofpersonalityx
Summary: Natalie is finally happy now that she's in the WWE. She's got amazing friends & the best boyfriend ever. Everything's perfect, but what happens when her old High School enemy joins the company and tries to ruin her life once more? Randy/OC
1. You've Seen Nothing Yet

I felt my blood boil as I glared at the two of them. I couldn't believe he actually left me for her. He knows what she done to me and he damn well knows that she's obviously only with him to continue ruining my life some more. I felt my hands ball up into fists before I felt hands on my shoulders,

"Glaring at them all day isn't going to help us kick her ass tonight now, is it?" My best friend, Christina told me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in frustration,

"I guess your right," I said, "But Tina? Please let me deal with her tonight, I cannot wait to hand her ass to her." Christina laughed and nodded,

"She's all yours."

Confused? Okay, I should fill you in what's going on. This "she" that I'm talking about is none other than Eve Torres. We knew eachother way before either of us were in the WWE, but oh how I wish that I didn't. She made me life nothing but hell in High School with her chronies constantly on my case 24/7, embarrassing me every chance they got, shoving me around and of course, calling me names infront of everyone. I was a pretty naive kid, considering that my parents didn't give a damn about me. They were more interested in showing off their flashly house, cars and money to everyone than me. The only thing they were remotely interested in about me was that they were desperate for me to graduate High School and get into some top fancy university and become a lawyer or a doctor. So you can imagine their reaction when I told them I was training to become a wrestler.

Anyway, getting off track. Eve made my life a living hell when I was younger and her words and actions actually hurt me. When I got into the WWE, I thought I was finally free of her and anyone else from my past or my screwed up childhood, as I'd put it. When I joined WWE, it was the greatest thing that could have ever happened to me. I'd trained my butt off for this and now I had it all and it was so surreal. I made friends pretty quickly, the first ones were my best friends, Christina & Rachel. We've got so much in common, they're both absolutely hilarious and not to mention we kick some serious ass in the ring. But then I met _him. _Randy Orton. I never really thought I'd even get involved with him, but once I did, I was hooked. We became friends almost instantly and soon, we were dating. He gave me the best year of my life when we were dating and I honestly thought he was the one. Everyone would always say how we were the "power couple" and Vince was even going to make us an on-screen couple at some point too. But of course, all good things come to an end, right?

On October 27th, 2007, all those years of happiness with an amazing job, the best friends & an incredible boyfriend all came crashing down to a screeching halt. This was the day that my worst enemy, Eve Torres, won the 2007 WWE Diva Search. Since then, she's done nothing but make me re-live the horrible High School memories. She stole the only thing away from me that I felt mattered. The only person who can make me feel confident about myself. She stole my boyfriend. Randy. One month ago, she done it by being Miss I'm A Bitch and told Randy the biggest load of bullshit ever. She told him that I had been cheating on him with Phil, which is just crazy since he's like a big brother to me! She also told him that I had told Eve he was the worst boyfriend ever and treated me with no respect. Safe to say I was shocked when he believed her and broke up with me. I was a total wreck and I'm still heart broken from all of it.

I might have been a naive little girl growing up and I might still be broken from Randy dumping me. But mark my words, if you piss me off, I will be the biggest bitch you have ever met. Eve Torres has already made my life a living hell and I am not prepared to let her do it again.

"Your match is next, you ready Nat?" Rachel asked me as she walked to the curtain with me to meet Christina,

"Damn right I am," I told her before we headed out and walked down the ramp towards the ring.

Like I said, I may have been a naive little girl, but now, Eve Torres, you don't stand a chance. I will get my man back. Just you watch. You've seen nothing from me yet.


	2. Go To Hell

"Go out there and show her that you're not the same as you were back then," Christina told me, "So I wont be on your team, but you'll kick her ass anyway." It was supposed to be Christina and me against Eve and Nikki Bella, but turns out Nikki got injured and can't compete. So now it's just Eve and me. One on one. Inside the ring. Oh, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment.

I stood in the middle of the ring, glaring at her as she smirked back at me. I just wanted nothing more than to slap the stupid smirk off her face right now. Just as the referee was about to ring the bell to signal the match starting, someone's music hit. I stopped dead in my tracks and my head snapped up to look towards the ramp. Low and behold, there he was. Walking down the ramp and heading straight for the announce table, also with a smirk on his face. I didn't know whether to be incredibly mad or upset right now. I knew Eve had set this up to try and distract me, but boy was she wrong. Dead wrong. She'll still get her ass handed to her.

About halfway through the match, I heard Randy call my name. I quickly turned around and saw him standing beside the ring saying stuff to me that I couldn't really make out. My back was turned to Eve and I heard her running towards me, so I pulled the rope down infront of me, sending her flying over the top and falling right down on Randy. He shoved her off and glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Once Eve got back in the ring, I had the upper hand throughout the rest of the match. Right at the end, I looked over at Randy, "This is for you, _baby._" I shouted, before dropping Eve with a devestating RKO and getting the 3 count. I turned around and saw that Randy was gone and saw Eve staggering back up the ramp. I laughed to myself before rolling out of the ring and heading backstage.

"Talk about kicking ass, you destroyed her!" Rachel said when I got backstage, I laughed and nodded,

"And it felt damn good," I told her, "Hey, I'll catch you guys later, I'm going to shower." I said before walking off towards the Divas locker room.

"Great match out there, Nat." My good friend and fellow Diva, Beth said to me as I entered the locker room. I smiled,

"Thanks Beth,"

I grabbed my bag and started searching for the outfit I brought with me to change into. In the process, I accidently knocked something out of my bag and it fell on the floor. I sighed in frustration and bent down to pick it up, then realizing what it was. I half smiled at the photograph that had fallen out my bag. It was of me, Randy, Rachel and Mike. I laughed to myself as I remembered the day it was taken. Everything was perfect until Eve decided to snatch it all away from me. I jumped a little when I heard the locker room door slam shut,

"That bitch, who the hell does she think she is? Now do you all see why I make her life hell, look what she done to me!" I heard Eve say, I turned around and laughed at the sight infront of me. She was holding an ice pack to her head and had a black eye,

"Aww, did Eve get a boo boo?" I said in a baby voice, hearing a few of the other divas in the room giggle, Eve glared at me,

"Shut the hell up, you'll pay for this you know."

"Did you really think that by making Randy go out at ringside that it would distract me so you could win the dirty way? Were you really _that _afraid of getting your ass kicked?" I asked her,

"Please, that was such a fluke win. You know I'm better than you, just ask Randy." She smirked and I felt my blood boil before I lifted my hand and slapped her hard and boy did it feel good.

"Go to hell, _Whorres._" I yelled before grabbing my things and walking out the locker room, slamming the door behind me. I went straight to Phil's locker room and he let me clean myself up there. He's like a big brother to me and I'm super grateful for him. He knows how Eve pushes my buttons and that's why most of the time, I end up in his locker room instead of the Divas.

Later, I met up with Rachel and Christina at catering and soon Mike and John had joined us. I told them about the incident with Eve in the locker room and we got a good kick out of it. That's only the beginning of what I'm going to do to her if she doesn't leave me the hell alone and back off Randy. I still can't believe he actually believed her, I think that's the thing that's hurting me the most to be honest. One minute we're totally fine and as soon as Eve decides to tell him a load of bullshit about me cheating on him, he believes her and shoves me on the sidelines. The hate I have for Torres is unreal.

"Don't worry about it, Randy will realise he made a mistake soon enough." John told me, I sighed,

"I hope so. If only I could just prove to him what a manipulative bitch Eve is.."

"Then do it!" Mike said,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Prove it to him. Prove to him that she's only doing this to make you miserable, you know what Orton's like, as soon as he finds out what she'sreally like, she's a total goner." He said, smirking. He was so chuffed with himself that he'd thought of this plan, but how the hell do I prove to him what she's really like?

"Yeah, and how do I do that?"

"We'll figure something out," Rachel told me before Mike could come up with this crazy plan that would probably end up resulting in somehow either killing or kidnapping Eve. Trust me, I can read that boy like a book, he still has the mind of an eight year old. He huffed and stuck his tongue out at Rachel,

"I had a good plan set in mind."

"I'm sure you did, Mike." John said and I giggled a little.

Now the question was pondering on my mind. How can I show Randy what Eve is really like? I mean, I've already told him what she done to me in High School, I thought _that _would have been enough for him to believe what a bitch she is. I need to think of something and fast, I will not let Eve manipulate Randy like she's done to so many other people in the past. I care about Randy too damn much to let Eve hurt him.

Although, it would feel good to say "I told you so."


	3. You're Kidding Me, Right?

**Eve's POV**

Fuming wasn't even the word for how I felt right now. Who the hell does she think she is? Stealing _my _boyfriends moves to beat me, which by the way a complete fluke win. She knows I'm better than her. Uh, I've been Divas Champion, don't recall her being it. She's just butthurt over the fact that Randy dumped her and chose me and now she's trying to put all the blame on me, like it's my fault. She shouldn't blame me for my natural strengths, I can't blame men for wanting me. If anything, she should blame herself for her weaknesses, obviously I can give Randy more than she ever could, hence why he chose me over that skank. And now I hear she's "out to get me", aw how cute. That bitch couldn't hit water if she fell off a boat, I'm ready for her and I'm taking her down.

"Eve, have you been listening to a word I'm saying?" Brie yelled and I rolled my eyes,

"Not really," I said, "You're all boring the hell out of me."

"Well, I was actually telling you about how I overheard Natalie and her pathetic little gang of friends talking about how she was planning to prove to Randy what a maniuplating bitch you are," I glared at her, "Hey, her words, not mine."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

**Natalie's POV**

I'd spent the whole day trying to figure out how I would show Eve for what she really is, but I can't think of anything. I groaned in frustration and ran a hand through my hair. This may take a while, but I am most definitely not letting her think she's won this, there's no way I'm letting this go. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a strange beeping noise coming from the opposite side of the room. I walked over to see what it was and a little lightbulb lit up inside my head as soon as I saw that it was Eve's phone. Looks like she'd left it in the locker room. I know, I know it's wrong to look through someone's phone, but I don't give a shit when It's Eve. I searched through her messages and smirked to myself as I came across some messages she'd sent to The Bellas about stealing Randy and destroying my life and a few sleazy texts to different guys on the roster. Wow, this chick really does get around. I slipped her phone into my bag and headed towards Randy's locker room. This is surely going to work.

When I reached his locker room, I suddenly became all nervous. I took a breath before knocking on the door a few times and soon enough, he appeared at the door. My breath hitched in my throat at him standing there just in jeans. Damn I forgot how good this man looked. He raised his eyebrows at me,

"What are you doing here?" He asked,

"Yeah, nice to see you too," I scoffed, "I need to show you something."

"Like what?" He asked, confused. I sighed in frustration and walked past him into his locker room, "Oh yeah, come on in, make yourself at home." He said sarcasticly before closing the door. I tried to hold in the giggle at the goofy voice he put on when he said that, I was trying to be serious here!

"Well, since you wouldn't believe me when I tell you how much of a bitch Eve really is, I figured the only way to show you was to prove it to you," I said before taking her phone out my bag, "Now before you start yelling at me, she left it in the locker room and I'm merely holding it to return back to her," I smirked, "But I may have peeked at a few messages and boy am I glad I did, why don't you take a look at the message she's sent to Nikki and Brie about ruining my life?" I said as I handed him her phone. He looked at me hesitantly before taking the phone from me and reading through the texts. He shook his head and I knew I had him. I'd nailed it, I'd proved Eve the bitch she really is. Well, so I thought.

"You're unbelievable, Natalie." He said and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion,

"Excuse me?"

"Sending fake messages to Eve's phone saying it's Nikki and Brie?" My jaw dropped, he honestly thinks that I'm that sad and pathetic that I would actually do something as stupid as that?

"Oh my God, you're joking right? You _seriously _think I'd waste my time sending fake messages to her phone just to get revenge? I cannot believe you!" I yelled, starting to get angry.

"You can't believe me? I can't believe _you _for trying to make Eve look like the bad person here, when if it wasn't for her, we'd still be living in a lie with this relationship since you thought it'd be a good idea to go sleep with Phil." He shouted back at me,

"We're not back on this are we? Randy you know damn well that Phil's just a friend, he's like a big brother to me, even thinking about kissing him gives me the creeps because it would be wrong. One, because I was with _you _and two, because he's like my brother," I ranted, "Everything was fine until Torres decided to show her nasty face around here and ruined everything for me. You obviously have no common sense, Randy, nor do you see what the hell is going on infront of you. Be with Eve, but when she screws you over, I'll gladly say I told you so." I said before turning on my heel, walking out his locker room and slamming the door behind me.

Did that actually just happen? Did he actually believe I would do something so pathetic and silly. Eve obviously has his head wasted with these insane thoughts. She's still not stopping me, not a chance in hell.

I walked back into the Divas Locker Room and saw Eve and The Bellas searching the place, obviously for her phone. I smirked,

"Looking for something, ladies?" I asked, holding up her phone. She turned around and charged towards me, reaching for her phone, but I held my hand up higher so she couldn't reach,

"Give me my phone," She scowled,

"I don't know what you've been telling Randy and I'm not remotely interested either, but what I do know is that you're the biggest user and bitch I've met in my life and although I may not be with Randy right now, I still care about him. I'm warning you, Torres, you hurt him, I hurt _you._" I growled, "Take your damn phone." I said before throwing her phone and watched it bounce off the wall. I blew them a kiss before walking out of the locker room and off to look for Rachel.

"Oh, you're kidding me right?" She asked and I shook my head, "What an asshole. Why the hell would he even think you would do that? I swear he's such a kid sometimes." I nodded in agreement,

"Looks like we'll need to think of something else in order to show him what she's really like." Mike smirked and I rolled my eyes at him,

"Your last plan didn't work, Einstein, what makes you think that this one will?" I asked,

"Hey, that plan would have worked if Orton wasn't such an ass," He defended, "And trust me, if he doesn't believe this one then, well yeah you're screwed." He shrugged his shoulders and Rachel smacked his arm, "What the hell was that for?"

"Like she's not already going through enough without you saying she's screwed?" Rachel said, I laughed at the two of them.

"One thing for sure is that I'm not letting it go," I looked at Mike, "And I will not be _screwed." _He laughed and nodded his head.

Plan A went down like a lead balloon. Hopefully Plan B will work. When I think of one, that is.


	4. Busted

I'd spent the past week watching Randy and Eve together and I couldn't take it any longer. It was getting to the point where it was _actually _upsetting me, but I wasn't going to show Eve that. That would make her think she's gotten under my skin and I will not give her the satisfaction of thinking she's won. Safe to say, it had been a horrible week. I still hadn't thought of a way to show Randy what Eve's like and I seemed to see the both of them everywhere I looked. Whenever I saw them together, my eyes stung with tears threatning to spill and my mood would come crashing down to the lowest of lows. It really hurt me, but it's only making me more determined to get Randy back.

"So have you thought of anything yet?" Mike asked me as me, him and Rachel walked into the arena for Raw. I sighed,

"No, I have literally no idea what to do anymore," I said,

"Don't stress too much, Randy will realise soon enough what she's like." Rachel told me,

"Yeah I just wish it would happen soon." I sighed before heading towards the Divas Locker room, supposed to be with Rachel, but she ditched to go hang out with Mike. I swear, those two like eachother but are too blind to see it for themselves. I walked into the locker room and was met by glares from Eve and the reject twins. I rolled my eyes at them before going over to the opposite end of the room, away from them.

"So I heard about the little stunt you tried to pull with Randy," Eve said as she towered over me with the other two standing behind her trying to look tough. I laughed inwardly, aw bless them. I stood up,

"Stunt? I prefer to call it proving you for who you really are,"

"Yeah, backfired pretty bad though didn't it?" She sniggered and I rolled my eyes at her,

"Don't think it would have though if you didn't have Randy's head wasted with your bullshit about me," I said, "Before you came along, we were just fine on our own. But I guess you obviously get some sort of kick out of being a homewrecker, huh?"

"Hey, who do you think you are? Don't call her that!" This time it was one of the Bella's that spoke up, can't say I know which one mind you. I got in her face,

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut the hell up and stay out of this." I hissed and she backed down almost instantly, Eve scoffed at her and shook her head,

"Call me all the names you want to, but it won't change the fact that Randy chose me over you now will it?" She smirked, "I'll admit, my first intention coming into this business wasn't to wreck your life again, it was to be on top-"

"Oh yeah, you're good at that aren't you?" I smirked and she glared at me,

"Before you interrupted me," She started, "Like I said, it wasn't my intention to ruin your life, it was to be the best in this business but since you and your little friend Rachel seem to be the ones everyone goes crazy over, I figured that I had to make you vulnerable in order to shun you out of the spotlight and hand it over to someone who deserves it," She smirked and I shook my head at her stupidity, "I saw how happy you were with Randy and I knew that I had to break the two of you up in order to make you miserable and feel worthless and bring your A game right down, so I made up all this crap about you cheating and told Randy. I'll admit, it was a lot easier than I thought, but you two are over now and that makes me happy." She grinned and I wanted to slap the stupid smile right off her face,

"You know, Eve, you have serious issues. If you get pleasure from someone elses pain then you need help," I told her before getting in her face, "But believe me when I say this, Torres, after tonight, you're going to regret asking for this rematch with me because I am going to tear you apart once again." I told her, but before she could reply..

"So you really were lying?" I heard Randy's voice and my head snapped up to see him standing at the door, completely livid, obviously having heard everything. The smile on my face was clearly obvious and I knew shit was about to go down.

**Randy's POV**

"Dude, you do realise you made a huge mistake believing her? You know she would nev-" I cut him off,

"John, just shut up alright? I didn't think she was like that either, but apparently I was wrong too." I ranted to my best friend, John. He just sighed at me,

"I'm only telling you man, she's heartbroken." He said before turning on his heel and walking out of my locker room. How did everything become to fucked up all of a sudden? Everything was perfect for me and Nat before this. Honestly, John sitting there telling me how upset she was about me breaking up with her was making me feel horrible. Then again, she made me feel degraded and upset when she cheated on me, but everyone's saying she didn't. Damn it, I don't know what the hell to believe anymore! I was snapped from my thoughts when my phone started to beep. I had a text from Maryse? She never texts me.

_'U need 2 come to the divas locker room quick! dont make yourself known though.. i'll get u outside.'_

I was a little confused but eventually started making my way towards the divas locker room and low and behold, Maryse was standing outside, signalling for me to be quiet. I walked over to her,

"What the hell's going on?" I asked and she shushed me and told me to listen to what was going on inside the room,

"It wasn't my intention to ruin your life, it was to be the best in this business but since you and your little friend Rachel seem to be the ones everyone goes crazy over, I figured that I had to make you vulnerable in order to shun you out of the spotlight and hand it over to someone who deserves it,"I heard Eve say and I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, "I saw how happy you were with Randy and I knew that I had to break the two of you up in order to make you miserable and feel worthless and bring your A game right down, so I made up all this crap about you cheating and told Randy. I'll admit, it was a lot easier than I thought, but you two are over now and that makes me happy." Eve finished and I suddenley felt like the biggest jerk on this earth. I should have known she was lying. I should have believed everyone. But most of all, I should have trusted Natalie. I love her, for Gods sake and I just let her slip through my fingers because of some jealous whore named Eve Torres. Oh Lord, I'm an idiot!

"You know, Eve, you have serious issues. If you get pleasure from someone elses pain then you need help," I heard Nat's voice, "But believe me when I say this, Torres, after tonight, you're going to regret asking for this rematch with me because I am going to tear you apart once again." I'd heard enough of this, I had to confront her. She had some serious explaining to do. I barged into the room,

"So you really were lying!" I yelled. The look on Eve's face was easy to read. She knew she was screwed.


	5. I love you

I couldn't help but smirk and fold my arms over my chest, preparing myself for the hilarious show I was about to witness infront of me. Eve was about to get set straight and boy am I looking forward to this.

"Y-You didn't hear what I sa-" Randy cut her off,

"Oh you're damn right I heard what you said," He yelled, "I cannot believe you, Eve! What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you think that you might not just be making Natalie miserable, but me too? I love her and you made me leave her because you were jealous of her and through your manipulating lies." He told her,

"It's not like that, Randy, baby she set me up! Sh-she made me say all of that." She yelled and I laughed at her pathetic excuse and Randy narrowed his eyes at her,

"Cut the bullshit, Eve, I think you've caused enough trouble here. Natalie set you up to do nothing, you just proved yourself to be the most selfish and arrogant bitch I have ever met in my life," He told her, "God, I feel like such an idiot for believing you over the woman I love. I should have known all along what you were up to!" He yelled at her and I kind of agreed with him on the first part. I mean, he should feel bad for believing her over me, he broke my heart when he did that. I guess I'm just glad he finally saw Eve for what she really is. I cut into their little confrontation,

"Excuse me for cutting in here, but there's just one thing I want to say," I said before turning to face Eve, "Looks like trying to destroy my life came back to bite you in the ass, huh?" I smirked

"This is isn't over, I'm going to make your life hell." She said before she barged past both me and Randy and ran out of the locker room, the reject twins obviously following tail behind her. I turned around to look at Randy and he walked closer to me,

"Wow, do I feel like a jerk or what." He started and I chuckled lightly,

"Yeah, well you should." I told him and he nodded before taking both my hands,

"In all seriousness, I'm so sorry for not believing you and not trusting you, that's not what our relationship is about. We've been together for over a year now, and I threw that all out the window when I pretty much betrayed you for her and you have no idea how sorry I am, Nat," He told me, "I understand if you need time, or if you want to think about things, but I want to give us another shot, if you want to. I'm sorry for everything, I just really want things back to the way they were before that bitch decided to ruin it all," He told me and I just nodded and hugged him, trying to hold back tears. Happy tears, of course. "Is that a yes then?" He asked and I nodded again. I heard him let out a sigh of relief and he hugged me tighter, "I love you."

"I love you too, and I will _not _let you let her get in the way of our relationship again, got it?" I said and he chuckled,

"Yes ma'am." He said and I laughed before we walked out of the locker room, hand in hand, off to go find everyone else, who just so happened to be at catering. We sat down next to John, Rachel, & Mike.

"And you said my plan wouldn't work, yeah, you're welcome." Mike smirked proudly as he leaned back in his chair. I laughed at how chuffed he was with himself,

"Hate to burst your bubble, Mizanin, but it wasn't your plan that done it, he just so happened to be outside the locker room when Eve 'fessed up to her devious, physco plan to destroy my life." I told them and Mike sat up straight again,

"Yeah.. but, hey I told Orton to go there, didn't I?" He said, giving Randy the look to say 'yes'. He just laughed and shook his head,

"'Course you did, man." He said and I giggled. I knew it was Maryse who had told him to come over and I had already thanked her for it. I owed her for that. Who knows what the hell it would have taken to prove to Randy what Eve was really like.

"Can I say it? Please let me say it?" John said out of the blue, I looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, say what? Am I missing something?"

"Go ahead, say it.." Randy sighed,

"I TOLD YOU SO." John yelled and I started giggling and saw Randy roll his eyes. "Yep, that felt pretty good." John admitted before taking a drink of his water. Soon enough, the boys left us to go to the gym to train for Raw tonight since they were all competing. So that left only me and Rachel and she knew by the look on my face what I was going to say,

"No. Before you say anything, nothing is going on between Mike and I." She stated and I rolled my eyes,

"Oh come on, it's obvious that two you have the hots for each other, there's really no denying it," I started and Rachel laughed, "Plus, you two would be adorable together." She didn't say anything else, just shook her head and laughed. Yeah, she likes him.

That night on Raw, I had to cut a promo with Eve before our match and I wasn't looking forward to it. As a matter of fact, I didn't ever want to see Eve's nasty little face again now that everything's finally starting to look good again with life. One thing I was positive about, was that I am most definitely _not _going to let her try to destroy my life or my relationship ever again, I can promise you that. She's quite clearly got issues and I honestly wonder what the hell goes on inside her fucked up little head. Then again, maybe I _don't _want to know.

Soon, one of the tech guys came over to tell me that my backstage segment with Eve was on in two minutes. I quickly checked myself to make sure I looked alright, I don't really want people thinking Eve looks better than me, now do I? Before I knew it, the promo had began.

"You know something, I really don't understand why the hell you would have asked Laurinaitis for a rematch with me," I told her, "I mean, didn't you learn from what happened last week, when I beat you? History's only going to repeat itself tonight." I said and she scoffed,

"Last week was a fluke win, you know it, I know it and these people know it. You think you're so much better than everyone else, but you're not. I'm the best around here and when I beat you tonight, I'll prove that." She hissed at me,

"I guess we'll just wait until tonight to settle our differences then, huh? Which as you know, will involve me kicking your ass, right?" I smiled and she glared at me,

"Whatever," She muttered before walking off. I smirked as she walked off and soon the cameras were off us.

Our match wasn't for another twenty minutes, so I had some time to kill and decided to kill that time hanging out with Mike, since Rachel seemed to have disappeared since earlier and John was too busy cutting yet another promo with The Rock for Wrestlemania. Thank God it's this Sunday, I'm getting a little bored now guys. Hanging with Mike was fun though, especially since he has the mental age of an eight year old and thinks everything he comes up with is pure win and epic. Hence his "amazing" plans for me to get Randy back.

"Nat, can I ask you something?" He asked, suddenely becoming pretty serious,

"Sure you can, what's up?"

"Well, you see, I uh.. kinda _like _Rachel and I don't know how to tell her," He started, "Do you think you could maybe talk to her and see if she, y'know, likes me?" He asked and I smiled at how adorable he was being right now.

"I knew you liked her," I smirked, "But of course I'll talk to her for ya, buddy." I told him and he gave me a hug,

"You're the best!" He shouted,

"I know, I know,"

"You've been around Orton too much, you're starting to get cocky." He stated and I chuckled,

"I like to call it confident." He laughed and soon I had to leave to go get ready for my match with Eve. Which of course, I will kick her ass, yet again, infront of over seven thousand people and of course, millions of people watching on TV. Have fun, Eve!


	6. Playing Cupid

It was nearing the end of my match with Eve and safe to say, I was kicking her ass all over again. I was getting physced up from the energy of the crowd behind me. I was getting ready to hit my finisher on Eve when suddenly I felt a pain in my back. I fell forward onto the mat and grabbed my lower back in pain, now realising I'd been smacked with a steel chair. I turned my body over onto my side to see Eve standing with a smirk on her face, but she wasn't alone. Next to her was the 5ft 10 self absorbed asshole himself, none other than Mr "Yes", D-Bry, Daniel Bryan. I managed to shake my head in complete disgust at him for betraying AJ for that skank. He glared down at me and I felt the chair collide with my skin yet again. I was more focused on the pain now in my ribs as well as my lower back to notice anything else, which is why I was confused when I heard the crowd errupt all of a sudden and soon enough, I heard Rachel's voice asking me if I was okay. I managed to nod and she helped me up but literally seconds later, I felt myself behind lifted completely and immediately recognised the tattooed arms to be Randy's. He and Rachel helped me to the back where it was confirmed I had cracked ribs and couldn't fight for the next two weeks. Whoopee.

"Who the hell does Bryan think he is, huh? I'm going to kick his ass!" Randy yelled and I sighed,

"Randy, leave it," I started, "He isn't worth the time of day."

"Oh he's worth my fist messing up his preppy little face alright,"

"Orton, calm down. We're all mad at what he done to Nat but he _will _pay for it at some point, just not now, okay?" Cody told him and he began to calm down a little before sitting next to me again,

"Sorry, I'm just mad and protective." He said and I smiled a little,

"And I appreciate that very much, but I'm a big girl, let me handle this," I said, "Especially Eve." He chuckled and kissed my forehead,

"She's all yours to kill," I laughed, "Anyway, Cody our match is next, let's go." Randy gestured to Cody to leave and they both gave a small wave to Rachel and I before leaving the locker room. I sighed and leaned back in the chair I was sitting in,

"Hey Rach? Can I talk to you about something," I asked and she raised an eyebrow at me,

"Sure you can, what's up?"

"Uh, well, I know I tease you about it all the time, but, do you _like _Mike?" I asked and she huffed, this time it was me raising the eyebrow, "_Truthfully._" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair,

"Okay fine, you got me, I like him!" She said, "You happy now?" I laughed and nodded,

"Yes I am," I smiled before standing up and heading for the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, there's something I need to do." I left before she could interrogate me as to where I was going or who I was going to see. I'm not very good at making up lies on the spot so leaving out of the blue without an explanation is really the best idea in this scenario. I soon turned up outside Mike's locker room and knocked before I heard him yelling to come in. I walked in and closed the door behind me, seeing him smiling down at his phone like a kid who'd just been given a butt load of sweets.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, sitting next to him,

"I decided to text Rachel and ask her out tonight," He said, "She said yes, that means she likes me, how awesome is this?" He yelled and hugged me, I chuckled and hugged him back,

"I'm so happy for you bud, I told you things would work out between you two, you're clearly meant to be." He smiled up at me,

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Mike, it's obvious." He hugged me again,

"This is why you're one of my best friends, Nat, you're awesome."

"Yeah, I know," I smirked and he laughed and shook his head,

"Really need to stop hanging around your boyfriend so much, you're turning into the cocky girl version of him and quite frankly, it's rather creepy." He said and I shook my head and ruffled his hair before saying a quick goodbye and leaving the locker room again.

I walked down the long what seemed neverending hallway of the arena we were currently at in hopes to eventually find catering, yeah I'm pretty hungry after kicking Eve's ass once again. As I walked past the interview area, I glanced over to see Daniel Bryan being interviewed by Josh Matthews and managed to overhear part of the converstaion.

"Daniel, I think the question on everyone's mind right now is what were you thinking going out and attacking Natalie to help Eve?" Josh asked and Daniel glared at him,

"Well then I guess it's my obligation to let these people know everything about me, am I right?" He said and I rolled my eyes at his failed attempt at sarcasm, Josh shrugged his shoulders before Bryan continued his pointless rant, "You see, I done what I done tonight because one, Eve came to me in need of taking the trash out, in this case Natalie being the trash, and two, because I simply cannot stand her or her little _posse _and I agree with Eve, she is a horrible bitch that needs to be taken out of this company right. now." He finished by glaring into the camera and I scoffed in amusement before turning on my heel and heading towards catering. Jeez, what'd I ever do to Bryan? Somebody got out the wrong side of the bed this morning. Why the hell is AJ chasing that guy?

I finally found catering and luckily, John was already there with Phil so I sat down and joined them. It felt like I hadn't spoken to the both of them in so long.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" I asked and Phil scooted over to let me sit next to him, I quickly sat down, "Man, it feels like we haven't spoke in ages, I miss you guys!"

"You're too wrapped up in either killing Eve, playing cupid with Rachel and Mike or just Randy in general," Phil smirked and I hit him on the arm,

"First of all, you can't blame me for wanting to kill Eve, secondly, playing '_cupid' _actually worked I'll have you know Rachel and Mike are going out on a date tonight thanks to yours truly," I smirked, "And Randy.. well, I don't need an excuse for him," I said, earning a chuckle from both boys. We made small talk for a while between us, just catching up and stuff before we were interrupted by Ted and Cody running towards us in a panic,

"Natalie, you need to come with us _now,_ hurry up!" Cody yelled, running over and grabbing me,

"Woah, what the hell's going on guys?" I asked as I followed them running down the hallway,

"It's Randy, he's gone insane and you're the only who will be able to calm him down even a little bit," Ted told me,

"Wait, why? What's wrong with him? Why is he so mad?"

"Daniel came out and cost us the match and he didn't take it very well and attacked him as soon as we got backstage," Cody informed me as we turned the corner to hear voices yelling and screaming. I ran towards it and eventually came to the scene which Cody and Ted had explained, except things seemed to have taken a turn. What I saw was Sheamus, Kofi and Chris holding Daniel back from Randy and I looked opposite him to see Randy sitting against the wall clucthing his shoulder in pain as a medic tried to help him and he simply pushed him away in frustration. I went over and bent down next to him,

"Randy, your hurt, let the medic help you," I told him, feeling like I was talking to a child,

"I can't move my arm and my shoulder is killing me," He told me as he winced in pain, I grabbed his hand,

"Then sweetie you need to get help for it, okay?" I told him and he sighed heavily but nodded before managing to stand up and we began walking down the hallway towards the first aid room. On the way there, I felt my phone vibrate in my jean pocket and took it out to see I had a new message from a random number,

**"tell ur boyfriend that hes welcome for the dislocated shoulder, i'll be happy to kiss it better for him just give him this number. he knows im better than u anyway ;) xoxo"**

I sighed in frustration, immediately knowing that it was from Eve. Randy noticed my sudden change of mood and put his hand on my lower back,

"What's up babe?" He asked,

"Oh just got a text from my _bestie, _Eve," I said, "She told me that she'll kiss your boo boo better," He laughed and shook his head,

"Tell her she can keep her nasty diseases, I'm happy with what I have," He smiled and gave me a quick kiss before my phone beeped again but this time it was from Mike,

**"guess who has a girlfriend now? ;)"**

I chuckled and text him back saying I was happy he'd finally gained the courage to ask Rachel out, I mean it had only taken him about two years to do so, but nevertheless, I'm happy for them both. Like I said, they're clearly made for eachother, pretty sure even Kelly Kelly would be able to see that and she's not really the sharpest tool in the box. I'm glad things are good in life with them, 'cause things just sure as hell just seem to be getting worse for me. I need to have eyes on the back of my head to get around this place now. Between Eve wanting to make my life hell again, now I have Daniel on my case too and not only mine, but everyone I'm friends with. Also, with Randy now going to be out of action for a while, it means he won't be around for a couple of weeks, maybe even months! That, however, doesn't mean that I'm going to let Eve and her sidekick, D-Bry walk all over me. Nope. I believe things are just getting started.


	7. Best Weekend Ever

"I love you too, take care of yourself okay? Bye," I said before hanging up the phone with Randy. Paul had sent him back home for a while to let him recover from his injury and I miss him already. It's only been two weeks but by the doctors judgement he could be out for at least 2 months. I'm cleared to fight again next week and boy can't I wait to get my hands on Eve _and _Daniel. I'm not afraid of Daniel, not one bit, therefore I am most certainly not afraid to slap the stupid smirk of his scrawny pathetic face. And Eve, well I don't think I need to explain what I'm going to do to her when I get my hands on her. I let out a sigh and leaned back against the cold wall,

"Missing Randy, huh?" I heard Rachel's voice from out of no where suddenely appearing beside me, I nodded,

"Big time. It just feels _weird _without him around here, at least when we weren't dating he was still here, now he's not and it's odd," I said and she chuckled a little,

"You're acting like he died, cheer up Nat he'll be back in no time, he's a big boy." She said and I giggled a little at how exaggerated I got before.

We chatted for a while before Rachel was called for her match against Kelly Kelly. I wished her luck, although I'm pretty positive that she wont need it, and she ran off towards the curtain to make her way to the ring. I watched from backstage as of course, Rach kicked Kelly's ass.

"Aw, no boyfriend to back you up tonight? You must be so lonely," I rolled my eyes when I heard the voice of none other than Eve from behind me,

"Don't you have better things to do with your time? Considering now your kissing not only Daniel's ass, but John Laurinaitis' too," I told her, "You know, if anything I wouldn't call it any sort of accomplishment that he made you his little assistant, I'd put it down to nothing but you being _scared_." I stated and she scoffed and shook her head,

"Scared? Of what?"

"You're obviously scared that I'm going to beat your ass in that ring once again when I'm able to compete again next week, but before I can do that you go get yourself a little backstage job resulting you not fighting much anymore since you're too busy kissing big Johnny's ass," I smirked, she rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back,

"I am not scared of you at all, so I don't know where the hell you got that from, but what I do know is that you work for me now so you best watch your tone," She said and I burst into laughter,

"Oh sweetie, you're so sorely mistaken. I do not work for you nor will I ever work for you, so don't even _try _to push me around because trust me, it will come back to bite you on the ass," I said before turning on my heel and leaving her standing there dumfounded and annoyed.

Annoying her will always be something I love doing, I will never get sick of doing it. Payback's a bitch, huh Eve? After all that happened at high school, I'm finally starting to get the revenge I always longed to get on her. I stopped and looked up when I heard someone giggling infront of me and my eyes widened at what I saw. Nikki Bella _flirting _with Mike, who of course was taking absolutely no interest in her whatsoever. I saw him roll his eyes every couple seconds and look around for someone, I'm assuming Rachel. He spotted me and signalled me to come over without Nikki seeing him. I stormed over to where they were standing,

"You do know he has a girlfriend, right? Oh of course you do, you just enjoy being a homewrecker like your _home girl, _Eve," I told her, "You better back the hell off him or I swear to God I will tell Rachel about this and I think you and I both know that is not what you want me to do now, is it?" I said giving her a look, she huffed and rolled her eyes,

"Like I care about Rachel," She sneered before turning to Mike, "I'll see you later cutie." She winked before strutting off in the opposite direction. I laughed when Mike started to pretend he was gagging as she walked away,

"Someone's gonna get their ass kicked," I said in a sing song voice and Mike laughed,

"Damn right she is," He agreed.

After an eventful evening of missing my boyfriend like hell, watching my best friend kick a barbies ass, having the daily bitch fight with Eve and stopping Nikki ruining a perfectly good relationship, it was finally time to head back to my hotel room and relax for the night before having to wake up at seven the following morning to leave for the next city. I love to travel and all, but waking up so early is a total bitch. Not a morning person one tiny bit. I changed into my pyjamas and sat on the edge of the bed then taking my phone from my bag to call Randy. My nose scrunched in confusion when I saw that I had six missed calls from some random home number. I decided to ignore it but just as I was about to call Randy, that weird number called me. I sighed and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Natalie? Is that you?" I heard a female voice on the opposite end,

"Uh yes, who is this?" I asked, still confused,

"You don't remember your own mothers voice?" It's my mom? What the hell does she want?

"Mom? What do you want?" I asked, getting annoyed,

"Well that is no way to speak to your mother young lady!" She scolded and I clenched the phone with frustration,

"I don't care, just tell me what you want me for?"

"Your father and I decided that we would watch that Wrestling show thing that you're on every week and I saw that a very tattooed young man labelled you as his _girlfriend, _am I correct in saying?"

"Oh so nice of you to finally watch after five years," I said sarcasticly, "His name is Randy and yes he is boyfriend, why?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me, this is first we've spoke in almost two years, mom."

"Well my apologies, but I've been busy dear," I rolled my eyes at her pathetic excuse, "Anyway, your father and I want to meet this boy, so you can come home for dinner next weekend and bring him,"

"You're serious?" I scoffed,

"Of course I am."

"You know what? Fine, whatever, but I'm bringing a friend too,"

"I suppose you have those now you'll want to show them off to the neighbourhood," She said and I shook my head, still the same obnoxious woman as she's ever been, "Okay your friend can come too, you remember the add-"

"Mom for God sake I remember where you stay, I grew up there!"

"Don't take that tone with me," She scolded, "I'll see you then, goodbye." She said before hanging up. I sighed heavily and threw myself back onto the bed. I thought I had left all that crap behind when I moved away from New York, away from my family. Now I have to go back next weekend where I'm sure my parents will continue to tell me how my older sister, Charlotte, went to university and now she's a doctor and how her husband is a lawyer. Yeah, Randy's probably going to want to kill me afterwards. Rachel and Mike are coming too, there's no way I'm going alone with Randy, I need another girl there to talk to and I know she wont go anywhere without Mike now, so one goes so does the other. Not that I'm complaining, all the more people for me to show off to the middle class jerks from the neighbourhood I grew up in, who said I'd be alone all my life. Joke's on you guys!

This is going to be the best weekend ever. Note the sarcasm..


	8. I Want Randy

One week later and today was the day that I would return to the horrors of the neighbourhood that I grew up in with all those upper class snobby assholes who got fun out of making my life miserable. You can tell how excited I am to come back, right? I pulled up into the far too familiar long drive way of my parents house. Staring up at the huge house infront of me, all the memories of this place started to come back and I didn't like it one bit. I had managed to convince Rachel and Mike to come with me but came to an agreement that we bring a shit ton of booze to help drown out the bullshit that my family would be yapping. I was cool with this since I knew it would get up my mothers nose, she doesn't "approve" of me drinking alcohol, not that she probably cares but oh well, it'll be fun to push her buttons again.

We all walked into the house and I took in my surroundings. Everything was exactly the same as it was when I was seventeen years old, not one thing had changed about this hell hole. I walked through the long hallway and came to the living room, peering in to see both my parents perched on the large cream coloured leather sofa in the room and on the opposite side of the room was my sister, Charlotte and her husband sitting together. They looked more like brother and sister than husband and wife, they weren't showing any interest in eachother whatsoever. I took a breath before clearing my throat, grabbing the attention of everyone. My mother stood up and walked towards us all,

"Hello dear, how nice to see you!" She said and I refrained from rolling my eyes as she lied through her teeth. She was delighted to see me, she never was, "And these are?" She asked, gesturing towards Randy, Rachel and Mike.

"This is my best friend, Rachel and her boyfriend, Mike," I said pointing to them both, my mother nodded her head at them and I tried not laugh when I saw Rachel forcing the silliest smile onto her face, "And this, is my boyfriend, Randy." I smiled as I took Randy's hand, this time the smile was genuine, only because of Randy though. My mother scoffed a little before giving him a slight nod.

"Well, the neighbours will be shocked to see what you've done with your life, but you'll probably still get laughed at hanging around with this mob," She said, giving me the most pathetic smile ever. I squeezed Randy's hand tighter in attempt to calm me down. I've been here five minutes and the woman's pisssing me off already.

"Well, well, well, what happened to my baby sister?" Charlotte said as she came over and hugged me. Sometimes she was alright to get along with, but other times she was just as bad as my mom. One minute she's there for me, hugging me and telling me all these nice things. But the next, she's laughing at me, saying I'm stupid and that I'll never achieve my goals. She's on and off like a freakin' tap.

"I grew up, moved the hell away from here and proved every single person in this neighbourhood wrong," I said with a sickeningly sweet smile. She nodded,

"I'll give you your dues, you certainly proved everyone wrong, especially on the looks department," She smiled, "Girl, you look beautiful! When you left here you were.. well, you know, not exactly.. _diva _material." You see what I mean with the whole on and off shit? One minute she's calling me beautiful, the next she's saying I used to be ugly. What a loving sister I have.

"Gee, thanks Char!" I said sarcasticly, "Anyway, as lovely as it has been reuniting here, I think we're all just going to head upstairs and settle in, it was a long journey here." I told them all.

"Go then, I'm trying to watch the game! I missed it because of work today and I can't hear it because of you," My dad sneered, I rolled my eyes at him and had to refrain from flipping him off,

"We're going, jeez." I said before turning on my heel and heading upstairs towards my old, teenage bedroom where I spent the majority of my childhood isolated. I know, I sound so depressed, but I didn't have any friends. It was the exact way I had left it. Same colour. Everything was still in the places that I left it. I'm not surprised nothing had been changed, my mother's probably never been in here since I moved out years ago. She made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me.

"Well your parents are pleasant!" Mike said as he sat down on the small two seater sofa I had beside the window of my bedroom.

"Aren't they just the best!" I said sarcasticly, clasping my hands together in fake excitement. I heard Randy's low laugh from behind me and it sent shivers down my spine. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind,

"How could someone so amazing come from a family of such assholes?" He asked, "No offence." I chuckled at him and turned around to face him,

"None taken, they are all assholes! Every single one of them," I told him, "And I am not amazing, _you _are." I smiled, kissing him. I heard Mike fake gag from behind us, only to soon be followed by him yelling 'OW'. I turned around to see what happened,

"Stop being a baby, they haven't seen eachother in weeks, they can kiss if they want to!" Rachel scolded him playfully and he stuck his tongue out at her. I laughed at how cute the two of them were. We all chilled out for a while in my old room, of course the alcohol had already been opened. It was appropriate considering the lovely warm family welcome we recieved from the freakin' Adams family downstairs. We didn't drink too much though, as much as we wanted to be drunk at dinner, I wanted to show up my family and show them that they were wrong about me.

"Ow, fuck this shoulder is a pain in the ass!" Randy suddenely yepled in pain. I gave him a worried look,

"Is everything okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Nah I'll be fine, just need a few painkillers that's all,"

"I'll nip downstairs and grab you some," I said before running downstairs towards the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks though when I heard my name being mentioned in the living room.

"Natalie's upstairs with her friends, you can go if you wish," I heard my mother say followed by footprints padding towards the hall where I was. I quickly started walking to the kitchen but was stopped again when I heard my name,

"Nat? Is that you?" I turned around and froze completely. Stood infront of me was my horrible ex boyfriend from when I was sixteen years old. He had a sickening smirk on his face as he made his way towards me, I backed off. He was horrible to me when we dated. Hit me, called me names, you name it.

"Get the hell away from me, Liam."

Oh boy this weekend just got even more interesting. I want to go back home _now_. More importantly, I want Randy.


	9. You Know How She Is!

"Get the hell away from me, Liam!" I sneered, he took a step closer to me again,

"Come on, you're home again, let's pick up from where we left off," He smirked down at me and I jerked my arm away from him when he tried to touch me,

"Not if we were the last two people on this planet and my life depended on it,"

"Why not, sugar?"

"Because she's with me, a guy who will beat your ass if you don't get the hell away from my girlfriend," I heard Randy's voice from behind Liam. He turned around and I saw his eyes widen a little and I mentally smirked at how he was quite clearly terrified of Randy right now as he looked down on him,

"Really? 'Cause I hear your shoulder's in a bad way, buddy," Liam sneered, and Randy snorted,

"Won't stop me, I've wrestled with a broken collarbone before, I think I could knock you flat out with a bit of a sore shoulder, _pal_."

"Go for it then, hit me." Randy was about to start kicking crap out of him, I could tell. I stood infront of him and faced Liam,

"Liam, I think you need to leave."

"What's up with Mr big shot? Too scared?" He taunted and I could feel Randy tense up behind me,

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave." I told him sternly and he tutted before shaking his head, turning on his heel and leaving. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Randy, giving him _the look_.

"What's that for?" He asked,

"_I can knock you out with a sore shoulder, pal_," I mocked and he laughed, "Seriously Randy, you're injured and we don't need you making it worse because you beat up my physco ex boyfriend," I told him and he just nodded before the both of us headed back upstairs again.

About an hour later, we headed downstairs for the dinner of doom. You think I'm exaggerating, oh I'm not. It was horrible, and I'm not just talking about the food. The atmosphere was awkard and I didn't like it. My parents kept asking stupid, irrelevant questions about Randy or to Randy. Of course, it's never a family dinner at my parents house without an argument or fight of some sort and trust me, that's what happened.

"That's really the reason why you asked me to come out here, isn't it? It wasn't to meet my boyfriend to see if you approved him or liked him, it was so you could _disaprove _of him and in the process try and get me to feel the same way so you could get me to go out with this loser you're trying to set me up with!" I yelled at my mom and she rolled her eyes,

"He is not a loser, he is a graduate from Harvard and he a very well known, well paid lawyer and I think he would be much better for you than.. this," She said in a disgusted tone gesturing towards Randy, I stood up and threw my hands up in frustration,

"Well why don't you tell this top lawyer you found to go do one because I am not remotely interested in him because I have all I could ask for with Randy and more, you don't understand that I don't want to be with someone for money or for my fucking neighbourhood to like me, I'm _with _someone because I love them, and I. Love. Randy, okay!" I yelled, slamming my fist down on the table at the last past. Randy grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles into my lower back, in an attempt to calm me down,

"Don't you dare speak to your mother like that you disrespectful little brat, you will go out with Damien tomorrow afternoon and that is it, end of story, comprende?" My dad shouted back at me, I laughed bitterly and shook my head,

"No dad, no comprende! You two will never understand what a normal life is like because you're so wrapped in your reputation so why don't you go tell Damien to find someone else because this girl's unavailable," I told them, "And I won't be here tomorrow because we're leaving _right now._" I said before turning on my heel and heading towards the stairs, hearing Randy, Rachel and Mike following suit behind me. We grabbed all our bags and made sure we had everything before heading out towards the car. Just as I was getting into the passenger seat, I heard my parents yelling from the front door,

"You're a disgrace to this family!" My dad yelled,

"Screw you and my stuck up family," I yelled back, before jumping in the passenger seat and soon we were back on the road towards the next city for another night of Monday Night Raw. We eventually got back to the hotel and we seperated to go to our different rooms,

"Sorry about that, again, I figured it would have been _something, _just not.. that," I said to Rach and Mike, they chuckled,

"Don't worry about it, see you in the morning, Nat." Rachel said before heading into her room with Mike and I went into the room I was sharing with Randy. I got cleaned up and changed into my pyjamas before crawling into bed and snuggling into Randy. He kissed my nose and I giggled,

"This was certainly a weekend to remember, huh?" He said and I laughed,

"You're telling me," I said, "I'm sorry, again,"

"Don't be, I actually thought it was kinda cute the way you stuck up for me," He smirked, "And I also feel pretty damn good that I was chosen over a fancy, rich lawyer from Harvard," I giggled and smacked his chest playfully,

"You know I'd never leave you, especially for someone like.. that, I mean, ew." He laughed and kissed me cheek,

"You're strange sometimes, babe,"

"You love me, though," I smirked and he nodded before kissing me again. Things were starting to get a little heated when my damn phone started ringing on the bedside table. Randy groaned and threw his head back on the pillow, I laughed at him before picking up my phone,

"Hello?" I answered,

"Christina's room, _now_, you cannot leave me alone with her!" I heard Rachels voice on the other end,

"Okay? What's going on?" I asked,

"You know she's been dating Wade? Well he apparently had this secret fiancee he didn't tell her about and she's pretty upset and you know how she is when she's upset, so get your ass over here and don't leave me with her!"

"Oh dear lord, this isn't another upset like that time her rabbit died when she was fourteen and she was so heartbroken about it that she stayed off school for like a month and refused to talk to anyone, is it?" I asked,

"Completely different scenarios, but yes, it's the same," Rachel said,

"Okay, I'll be over soon," I said, "By the way, I hate you,"

"What the hell did I do? If anyone should be hating someone it should be me, you left me with her!" She shouted, I chuckled,

"I'll tell you when I get there, see you soon," I said before hanging up,

"You're leaving me? Really?" Randy asked and I nodded, "Pretty please, stay?" He said, giving me his best puppy dog eyes which were so hard to resist but I knew if I didn't go over to Christina's hotel room right now, Rachel would kick my ass.

"I'm sorry, babe but I need to go otherwise I'll get my ass kicked," I told him,

"Do I even want to know?"

"Not really no, I'll see you later, love you!" I said, giving him a kiss before running out the door and heading towards Christina's hotel room. Safe to say, Rach and I are most certainly in for a night of.. _something. _Yippee!


	10. New Guy

"He..How..I mean..How could h-he!" Christina sobbed into my shoulder. I shook my head and rubbed her back,

"He isn't worth it, sweetie," I told her, "The right guy is out there for you, I know it, right Rach?" I said and looked over at Rachel who seemed to be dazing off into space, "_Right, Rach?"_ I repeated louder, causing her to jump a little,

"What? Oh yeah, definitely!" She stammered, nodding her head. I laughed lightly at her and shook my head again. Christina sobbed and cried and raged about Wade for about another hour before she eventually cried herself to sleep. I felt bad for her because she really did love Wade and he just took advantage of her and broke her heart. He knew how naive she is and he played on it. She's been hurt by guys a lot in the past and this is the last, _I'm _determined. I swear I'm going to find her a guy who will actually love her and treat her right, and I think I know just the guy. After dazing off into space for a while thinking about things, I realised that I could leave now and go back to Randy. I stood up from the bed and headed for the door,

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Rachel whispered to me as she made her way towards where I was standing at the door,

"Back to my hotel room," I told her,

"No you are not, you're staying here with me,"

"Nope, you'll have to catch me first, see you tomorrow," I smirked before opening the door,

"I hate you!" She whispered in a harsh tone, I laughed,

"Love you too, bestie!" I shouted before leaving her room and heading back towards the one I shared with Randy. I hadn't realised that I had been gone for two hours and it was now almost two thirty in the morning, which would explain that when I got back to the hotel room, Randy was asleep. I laughed and crawled in next to him, cuddling up against him. He shuffled around a little and I thought I had woke him up, but he went right back to snoring lightly and talking in his sleep. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

It was that day of the week again that everyone loved oh so much. It was that day of the week that we get to go out and entertain the fans on live televison. It was Monday and Raw was of course, tonight. Why am I so happy you ask? Randy returns tonight! Since he's been away, Rach and I have been kicking some serious ass on Kelly Kelly and the Bella twins. Not Eve, sadly, since she is now hiding behind John Laurinaitis and David Otunga as his "executive assistant". It's funny because she thinks that because she works for Johnny now that I've forgotten everything she done to me and that I won't get my revenge, because trust me, I will still get my well deserved revenge for what she caused me. Hiding behind a man in a suit who calls himself the General Manager doesn't change that one single bit.

"You seen Mike anywhere?" I jumped a little when I heard Randy's gruff voice from behind me, he chuckled a little when he saw me jump, "Sorry babe, didn't mean to scare you there," I laughed,

"I haven't seen him, no, why?" I asked,

"You know he's supposed to lose his match tonight and then talk about how badly he's being treated afterwards?" I nodded my head, "Well I'm supposed to interrupt him and go RKO him, and I'm not sure he knows yet," He said and scratched the back of his head, I giggled,

"Well, it might not be Mike you want to watch out for, I'd steer clear of Rachel if I were you," I told him and he laughed slightly before nodding,

"You're probably right on that one,"

We talked for a while before it was eventually time for him to make his big return by going out there and RKOing poor Mike. I heard John Laurinaitis' voice from a distance along with what sounded like Eve and another guys voice. I rolled my eyes and tried to get away from this area as quickly as possible so I wouldn't have to bump into them, but as always, luck isn't always on my side,

"Ah, here she is," I heard John's irritating voice, "Natalie, please welcome our newest addition to the roster and your possible on screen relationship," He said and my head instantly shot up when he said that last part, I turned my body round and I wished that I hadn't. I looked over at Eve and she had the biggest smug smirk on her face and I knew right there and then that she had done this. _She _done this. Well if she hadn't already dug herself into a hole, she just dug herself even deeper. This is beyond low,

"No, no, nu-uh, you'll have to fucking kill me before I work with _him, _never mind be in an on screen relationship with him," I said through gritted teeth,

"That is no way to speak to a future world champion," Eve stated, I glared at her and if looks could kill, she'd be dead by now,

"I know you done this, so why don't you quit the innocent act, Torres," I told her,

"I done no such thing," She smirked and I clenched my fist before getting up in this new guys face,

"Don't stand there and think that you've won me over or something, you disgust me Liam Taylor," I spat his name, "Stay the hell away from me, Randy and the rest of my friends, got it?" I said in a low tone before turning on my heel and storming off in the opposite direction.

Mad doesn't even cut how I feel right now. I swear, Eve just crossed the line and she's going to be sorry she even considered it.

_**A/N : I'm sorry this is so short, but I hope you guys like it anyway :) I really appreciate the feedback I've been getting from you all so far and I'm glad you like it, so thank you! If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know, since I'm starting to struggle a wee bit, haha.  
>Thank you! xoxo.<strong>_


	11. New Storyline!

"You're joking, right?" Rachel asked me, I shook my head and her eyes widened, "Eve has crossed the line this time, that's low." I nodded in agreement. I had just told Rachel about Eve hiring Liam as a WWE Superstar and she was just as pissed off as I was about the whole thing. I still hadn't told Randy yet and I don't know how to. It's starting to worry me because I don't want us to start arguing over it or something silly like that, I can't bare to lose him again, it would just be too much.

"I don't know what to do, Rach," I told her truthfully, she hugged me,

"Everything will be fine, Eve is _not _getting away with this, okay?" She reassured me and I nodded. Man was I lucky to have her, otherwise I would probably be screaming, yelling and throwing things in a rage right now. A tech guy knocked the lockeroom door to tell me that John Laurinaitis wanted to see me in his office. I dreaded what was waiting for me on the opposite end of that door as I stood infront of his office. I knocked before hearing his annoying voice tell me to come in. When I walked in, I saw Liam sitting on a chair at one side of the room and Randy sitting on one on the opposite side of the room. I walked over to Randy and he motioned for me to sit on his lap as he snaked his arms around my waist. I felt safe, even if Liam was scowling at us from across the room.

"Now, I called you all here to discuss a new storyline," John started, "With Liam having the potentional to become World Champion one day and with Randy scheduled to win the title this Sunday at Over The Limit, we are going to start a feud with you both," He said and I could practically _hear _Randy smirking at the thought of kicking Liams ass,

"Okay, so then why am I here?" I asked, he chuckled,

"Let me finish," He paused, "To make this more heated and interesting, making Natalie a heel diva and leave Randy for Liam because she thinks he is so much better," He finished and I felt Randy's arms tighten around me protectivley,

"That scumbag is getting no where near her, okay?" Randy warned,

"Unless you both want to keep your job, you'll do it,"

"You have no idea what that bastard has done to her, you do realise Eve set this up?" Randy pointed out, "I've said it once, I'll say it again, _he _is getting no where near _my _girlfriend."

"That's where you're wrong," John laughed, "Don't do this and you're both fired," I turned to Randy and saw his face grow red with anger, I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside and took both his hands in mine to calm him down,

"I'm just as pissed off about this damn thing as you are, okay? But.. this business is all I have and it's my passion, I don't want to give it up because of a storyline," I told him,

"It just pisses me off that that little asshole is going to have his hands all over you like you're some sort of prize," He said and I squeezed his hands and gave a him a quick kiss,

"Don't worry about it, it will only last for about a month hopefully.."

"I just don't want it to come between us-" I cut him off,

"No! No! I will _not _let that douchebag come in between us, just no!" I told him sternly and he hugged me, shushing me,

"I know, I know, and he won't baby, I promise." He kissed my forehead and I hugged him tighter, wishing I could just stay this way forever. Where I felt safe and didn't have to worry about Liam. If only. When Randy and I parted ways so he could go to his match, I turned the corner to see Eve with Liam. I glared at the two of them and if looks could kill, they would definitely be dead by now. I inched closer to hear what they were saying,

"I know you only brought me here to take care of Randy and Natalie, but since I'm here, I _do _expect a title shot at some point," I heard Liam tell her followed by a laugh from Eve,

"You do what I asked you and you can any title match you want," She said, "But you've got to do the deed first,"

"Oh, I will," I could practically hear him smirk and I shook my head in disgust as I turned to walk away,

"Eavesdropping are we?" Liam said from behind me, making me jump a little, I glared at him,

"I don't know what your little plan is with Whorres over there, but you should know that Randy does _not _take things lightly and if you mess with me or piss him off, you will regret stepping foot in this place," I told him before turning on my heel and heading in the opposite direction.

Next couple of months are going to be a bundle of fun.

_**Again, I'm sorry about the shortness! Next one will be longer, I promise 3**_


End file.
